Reunion
by JxA fan 2000
Summary: Okay so this takes place 6 years after the series end. Alexis is a teacher and one day, her students ask to go see a local tournament, but Alexis says no. That is until some of her students mention the Neo-Spacian cards making her change her mind real quick.
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is a story Hamm-Ram and I are working on Writing .com together. I love the GX series of Yugioh as you can tell by my pen name. So this is a story about after the series with a few Yugioh characters thrown in but they will show up in the next chapter. Let's get the show on the road.

* * *

Alexis sighed as she drove up to the local middle school, eager for another day of teaching youths. It's been six years since Alexis graduated from Duel Academy and saw Jaden. She sighed in sadness, pulling out the last photo she has of the HERO duelist, wondering where he was now. She put the photo away before entering the school, making her way to her homeroom.

"Hello, Ms. Rhodes!" the students said.

"Hello, everyone," Alexis said, noticing no one was acting out. Even the troublemakers were sitting like model students. "What do you all want?"

"What?" one male troublemaker asked in a high-pitched voice. "What makes you think you want anything?"

"Usually before I walk in the room, I can hear screaming from this room."

"Can we go to the duel tournament that's going on in town?" one girl asked.

"Sorry, Diana, but no. The tournament is in two days, and there's not enough time to prepare."

"Ah, man, I wanted to see those Neo-Spacian cards in person."

The sound of a book hitting the floor echoed across the room. The students saw it was their teacher Alexis that did it.

"Did you say Neo-Spacian cards?"

"Yeah. There's some guy who uses these one of a kind cards called Neo-Spacians that signed up. I've seen him on TV, but I wanna see it in person."

'Jaden,' Alexis thought to herself.

"Well, I suppose I could ask the principal if it'd be alright."

The students were happy to hear that.

A bus pulled up to the local sports arena as the kids rush off the bus as Alexis calmly walks out wearing a white blouse and blue skirt that shows off her figure but remains professional. However her heart was another story as it was beating like a drum in a rock concert as she takes a breath to calm it down but the chance to see her crush again was too much to calm it down. All the kids were excited since they get to meet the duelists before the tournament took place and Alexis led them to a meeting room that had been cleared to accommodate all the people in the room. However most of the kids were surrounding one duelist in particular with two toned brown hair that wore the same clothes from the academy that made Alexis's heart jump right out of her chest.

He looks up to see someone that he hasn't seen in years, "Wow, Lex is that you? You look amazing dressed like that," said Jaden as most of the kids were shocked that their teacher actually knew the duelist they wanted to meet. "Ms. Rhodes, do you two actually know each other?" "Yes Michael, we went to Duel Academy together and it's good to see you again too, Jaden," Replied Alexis after answering her students question. The two former classmates continue to stare at each other lost in their own little world as the students wondered if there was more to their teacher and the professional duelist. "Are you and Ms. Rhodes dating?' questioned one of the girls as the boys in the class start gagging while some of the girls giggle at the blushes on the two adults faces.

"Jaden-poo," said a voice that made both adults cringe as they recognized it from their academy days as Blair latches onto Jaden's waist. "Blair, please get off of me. we aren't dating and you acting like this is not good around the kids. "Oops sorry, I was just messing with you. Besides I have my own boyfriend now, Marcel." "Bonjour, Monsieur Jaden and Madam Alexis," replied Marcel from the side as he and Blair hold hands before Blair leans her head on Marcel's shoulder.

"Jaden Yuki and Alexis Rhodes," a somewhat familiar voice said after the new couple left them alone with the students. Jaden and Alexis turned to see Zane and Syrus, the little guy not so little anymore. Zane wore an outfit similar to what he wore after he graduated, but in silver. Syrus wore something similar, but in blue.

"Zane and Syrus Truesdale," Alexis said, glad to see more old friends.

"Wow, Sy, you grew fast in six years," Jaden said.

"Late bloomer," Syrus said.

"I'll say. I'm looking forward to dueling you guys," Jaden said.

"So are we," Zane said. "Our last two duels ended with no winner. Maybe this time you'll win."

"Oh, I'm looking forward to it."

"Some things never change," Alexis said happily.

"ATTENTION ALL PARTICIPANTS, THE TOURNAMENT IS ABOUT TO BEGIN SO PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE WAITING AREA AND ALL GUESTS MAKE YOUR WAY TO YOUR SEATS." As the announcement went off most of the duelists left the room but Zane stayed behind a bit and whispered in Alexis's ear, 'Make sure to tell him how you feel before he leaves.' Alexis could feel her face burning up as she usually confided in Zane as he seemed more of a brother then her own meddling brother Atticus as he tries to set up several blind dates a month for her.

* * *

Okay, this is the start of my second story. Be sure to review and send advice. Please no flames and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so here is the second chapter and we witness the first duel of the tournament after introducing the competitors. Enjoy. Also added a bit to the first chapter so go back if you want to read it.

* * *

Jaden suddenly rushed back as Alexis felt her heart go bump-bump.

"Oh, Alexis, was just wondering, would you like to catch up after the tournament?" Jaden asked, making Alexis's heart-beat hit 100 beats a minute.

"Oh, sounds good, Jaden," Alexis said. "I'll have to make sure I get my students back to school, but sure, once I do that we can catch up."

"Great see you later. Wish me luck."

Jaden rushed, causing him to trip before jumping up and leaving.

"Ah, same old Jaden."

Alexis and her students left the room and went to their seats, which were up front since Alexis knew people.

Soon we find Joey Wheeler and Maximillian Pegasus both dressed in suits stand on stage, "Ladies and Gentlemen we welcome you to our little tournament and now we would like to introduce the competitors," said Pegasus as the doors opened and the 8 duelists walked out. "Alright first off we would like to introduce Mako Tsunami the water type duelist expert," said Joey as Mako waves to the crowd looking slightly older with a beard growing on his face. "Next we have the Kaiser of Duel Academy, Zane Trusdale," said Pegasus as Zane waved to the crowd. "Following that his little brother but don't let that fool you he is more then a match for his brother, Syrus Trusdale," replied Joey. "One of my all time favorite duelists, the master of the Crystal Beasts, Jesse Anderson," Pegasus announced as the women in the crowd swooned over Jesse making him sweat drop. "Next the creepy crawly insect duelist, Weevil Underwood," said Joey as a taller Weevil smirked before flashing a peace sign.

"Next we have the Dino Duelist ready to make his opponents go extinct, Rex Raptor," said Pegasus as Rex waved with both hands as his eyes are closed. "Next we have the Hero of Destiny, with his deck full of the one of a kind Destiny heroes, Aster Phoenix," said Joey as Aster just walked out wearing his usual suit. "Finally we have a duelist with a unique combination of Elemental Heroes and the one of a kind Neo-Spacians," "He has been called the Hero of Neo-Space," "The one and only, Jaden Yuki," Said both announcers as Jaden walked out waving to the crowd as the cheers erupted from all around him but he quickly scanned for Alexis and sent her a wink that made her face turn redder then Burstinatrix's suit as her heart just sped up.

"Now, for the first duel, we have..." Pegasus said as the randomizer activated until two pictures appeared. "Weevil Underwood and Syrus Trusdale!"

"Good luck, Sy," Jaden said.

"Trust me, Jaden, I'm gonna get my game on," Syrus said.

"Hey, that's my line."

The two friends laughed before Syrus entered the dueling area facing Weevil.

"So you're the little brother of the Kaiser of Duel Academy?" Weevil asked.

"Yep, and I'm glad to get to duel you."

"Same here."

They got their duel disks out, Syrus's was like his Duel Academy duel disk, but it had a couple of spikes on it.

"Ready?" Joey asked as they nodded. "DUEL!"

"I'll start things off and draw," said Syrus as he placed one card down and set two more cards facedown before ending his turn to Weevil. "Alright little boy, let me show you how it's done," said Weevil as he drew his card, "I summon Leghul in attack mode and have him take a bite out of your life points." Syrus groaned as Leghul bit him on his knee while his points dropped to 3700 and Weevil set a facedown. "Alright then draw and I summon Jetroid while flipping my Gyroid into attack mode. Gyroid take out Leghul and Jetroid attack directly." Weevil groaned as his points dropped to 3300 and once more to 2100 in a single turn.

"Alright no more mister nice bug, I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards followed by my Acid Rain spell card to remove your machines," "Sorry but my Magic Jammer has something to say about that," "Not with my Trap Jammer blocking it," said Weevil as Syrus groaned at the lost card in his hand as well as the monsters lost on the field leaving him defenseless. "Now I summon Pinch Hopper before using my Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your facedown," which revealed to be Call of the Haunted, "Now with your field really cleaned out, I play Eradicating Aerosol to destroy my Hopper to summon my Insect Queen in attack mode. That's not all as my Scapegoats will fill up my field and be offerings to my Queen. Attack my Queen." Insect Queen devoured the pink goat before spewing acid at Syrus as his points dropped to 1300.

"Alright then Weevil, here I come. I play my own Pot of Greed and draw twice. Now I play my Polymerization to fuse the three monsters in my hand to form Cyberdark Dragon in attack mode before I equip him with my Dragonroid in the graveyard thanks to Magic Jammer." Cyberdark gained Dragonroid as it attack rose to 3900 then again to 4400. "Let's not forget that for every monster in my graveyard also gives my new Dragon more attack as well. Now Cyberdark take out Weevil's Insect Queen." Cyberdark let lose a wicked roar that shattered Insect Queen as Weevil's points dropped to 100 left. "This duel isn't over yet, I draw," said Weevil before he looked at the card he drew, "I play Card of Sanctity which allows both of use to draw till we have six cards in our hands," as both duelists drew their six cards. "Next I play Dark Hole clearing the field of your Dragon and my sheep. Now to finish you off, I summon Insect Knight and have him attack directly," Weevil said with a grin as Syrus looked thru his cards but found nothing to stop the attack as he was sliced by Insect Knights sword making his points drop to 0 as the crowd cheered both duelists on for a splendid performance.

* * *

Ouch, Weevil takes out Syrus in the first match but he did well to make it close. Please review and send feedback. To the unknown flamer from the last chapter, If you don't like it then don't read it. That kind of review is not acceptable.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so now we see the second and third duels in the tournament. Just who is up next and who moves on.

Syrus walked out of the arena smiling, but once he was out of the audience's eyesight, he slumped down. He saw Jaden and Zane standing there.

"I'm sorry I lost guys," Syrus said, but both his brother-figure and actual brother put their hands on his shoulders.

"Don't worry, little brother," Zane said. "You can't always win."

"Besides, you dueled Weevil Underwood, and almost beat him," Jaden said. "You've gotten way stronger since I last saw you."

"Thanks guys."

"That was a great duel, but the show must go on!" Pegasus said.

"Next duel will be..." Joey said as the shuffler activated. "Zane Truesdale VS Rex Raptor!"

"Looks like I'm up," Zane said.

"Get your game on, Zane," Jaden said.

"I will."

So Zane walked out, facing the dinosaur duelist with a duel disk like when he in the underground duel but in white. Rex's was dark brown and the monster zones were shaped like tyrannosaurus footprints.

"So, you use cyber monsters?" Rex asked.

"That's right."

"It's dinosaurs vs mechanical dragons!" Joey said.

"Past VS Future!" Pegasus said.

"Let the duel... BEGIN!" they said together.

"Prepare for a blast from the past pretty boy, I draw," said Rex as he drew his first card, "I summon my Sabersaurus in attack mode and place a couple face down cards before ending my turn." The crowd went crazy from seeing the dinosaur appear but the crowd was wondering why Zane hadn't started his turn yet, "Zane Trusdale, start your turn or forfeit the match to Rex. "Haha, so the big Kaiser is just a little baby dinosaur in disquise," said Rex but then Zane just drew his card as he settled a glare at Rex.

"I play my Heavy Storm spell to destroy all your facedown cards, next I play my Power Bond spell to fuse my 3 Cyber Dragons into my Cyber End Dragon but thanks to Power Bond its attack is doubled. Finally my last card is Limiter Removal which doubles my Dragons attack." the crowd was shocked as Zane's signature monster appeared with 16000 attack and nothing to protect Rex's life points.

"Cyber End, finish this," said Zane as Rex's monster was blasted to pixels as Rex's life points hit 0 while Rex is passed out with swirls in place of his eyes. Zane then turns towards the camera and says "Weevil, your next," meanwhile back in the duelists waiting area said insect duelist was sweating buckets while looking for a rock to crawl under.

"Wow, talk about overkill!" Joey said. "Zane 'The Kaiser' Truesdale just took out Rex Raptor with over 14,000 points of damage on his first turn. I know Rex personally, and let me just say I'm very shocked."

"Yes, and that concludes the first half of the first round," Pegasus said. "We're gonna take a short intermission, so if you need to relieve yourselves, go do it now."

So many of the people in the stands left to do that as Joey ran off.

"Where are you going, Joey?"

"I had a jumbo soda right before we started."

"Go, go, go!"

About five minutes later after Alexis had relieved herself, she went back to her seat to find a note there. She saw it was from Jaden, making her blush as she wondered if this was what she thought it was.

 _'Hey Alexis, I was just reminded by Syrus that there is a banquet tonight for all the duelists and we are allowed to bring a plus one. I was wondering if you would be my plus one tonight. I don't need an answer until after the tournament but when you know if you could let me know, I would appreciate that. Later, Jaden'_

Alexis was blushing as she knew she would have to dress up for the event and maybe even get a chance to dance with Jaden. Luckily for her she had a few dresses that she got from her parents and even her brother had sent her a few from his attempts to get his pop star career started, even trying to include her but she only sings for close friends as well as family.

Alexis debated her options but knew that she would want to go to the banquet with Jaden but was slightly saddened as it was as a plus one. 'wait usually pus ones are dates anyway so maybe he does have feelings for me,' thought Alexis as her face heated up from the thoughts as well as images running thru her head.

Before she could go find Jaden to give him her reply, people started pooling back into their seats as Pegasus and Joey reappeared on stage.

"Welcome back, everyone!" Pegasus said.

"Now let's see who our next duelists are!" Joey said. The randomizer shuffled the remaining four duelists until the pictures appeared for... "Mako Tsunami VS Jesse Anderson! I actually knew Mako when we were in the Duelist Kingdom when he dueled Yugi. You remember that, Pegasus?"

"Indeed I do Joseph, and I'd love to do a clip, but we don't have time. Let's get to that duel!"

So Jesse and Mako took opposite positions on the platform. Jesse's duel disk was based off of Rainbow Dragon, the jewel closest to the dragon's head on the edge of the field spell zone and the one closest to the tail on the opposite end with the other five jewels in front of the monster zone on the edge. The duel disk Mako wore looked like a fusion between a shark and duel disk. It had two shark mouths. One for the graveyard, and one for the field spell zone.

"So you dueled Yugi Moto?" Jesse asked.

"Yes, I did, and I look forward to seeing these crystal beasts and Rainbow Dragon of yours," Mako said.

The two got ready to duel.

"Alright then, I'll start things off and draw. I summon my new friend Miner Mole in attack mode (lv3 1500 attack) and use his effect to take one of my Crystal Beasts and add them to my Spell/Trap zones. I choose my Amber Mammoth." As Jesse finished talking a mole appeared on his field with a hard hat and a pick ax in hand before he started using his ax on the ground finding a piece of amber which he then placed behind him.

Jesse ended his turn with two face down cards as Mako drew his next card, 'So this is what it means to fight the mighty Crystal Beasts,' thought Mako as he looked at his hand. "I play the field spell Umi and then activate my Graceful Charity," said Mako as the mouth at the end of his duel disk opened up and he played his field spell turning the field into an ocean as he then drew three cards before discarding two out of his hand.

"I play my Monster Reborn to revive The Legendary Fisherman (lv5 1850 attack-2050 attack) from davey jones locker," said Mako as a man holding a spear while riding a shark appeared out of the water before diving back in. "Now you triggered my Trigger Summon trap card, allowing both of us to special summon a level 4 or lower monster to the field and I choose my Emerald Tortoise in defense mode(lv 3 2000 defense-2200 defense)."

"That is a mighty defense even powered by my field spell but it will not save you from my Fiend Kraken also in defense mode(lv 4 1400 defense-1600 defense), now my Fisherman attack his Miner Mole." "Sorry Mako but my Negate Attack Trap will stop your monster in it's tracks," said Jesse as Legendary Fisherman hit an invisible barrier around Miner Mole before returning under the water.

Mako just ended his turn before Jesse started his, "I use my Mole's effect again but for my Topaz Tiger this time," said Jesse as once again the mole started digging before pulling a topaz out of the ground. "Next I summon my best pal Ruby Carbuncle and use her effect to summon the two from their crystal forms back to the field in attack mode."

Then the two gems burst to reveal Topaz Tiger(lv 4 1600 attack) and Amber Mammoth(lv 4 1700 attack) as the slot t the end of Jesse's duel disk opened up, "Next I play my Ancient City-Rainbow Ruins field spell to dry up the field." The water quickly went away to reveal Ruins similar to the Roman empire with Mako's monsters as well as Emerald Tortoise losing their field bonus as Jesse switches his Tortoise into attack mode.

"Alright so first is Mammoth taking out his Fiend Kraken, then Topaz Tiger attacks The Legendary Fisherman, but don't worry my Tiger's effect increases his attack by 400 when attacking," said Jesse as Mammoth just stomped on Fiend Kraken and Topaz Tiger took a bite out of the shark making Mako's life points drop to 3850. Then Jesse ordered the rest of his monsters to attack as Mako's points dropped to 1450 with the crowd cheering the duel on as Jesse used his Tortoise's effect to place it back in defense mode. "Well then, you have proven to be a might competitor but the ocean does not yield and neither will I, draw," said Mako as he looked over his options as well as Jesse's field.

"I summon Gagagigo(lv 4 attack 1850) in attack mode and then play my Tribute To The Doomed, discarding one card to remove your Mammoth from the field before attacking your Ruby Carbuncle with Gagagigo." Both Amber Mammoth and Ruby Carbuncle were turned into their gem forms as Jesse's life points dropped to 2450 while Mako ended his turn. Jesse just drew his next card as he used Miner Mole's effect to get Sapphire Pegasus to join his friends in the Spell/Trap zones, "I summon my Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat in attack mode(lv 3 1200 attack). Now for her effect, she can attack directly if I cut her attack in half."

Mako cried out as Amethyst Cat clawed his face leaving scratch marks in their place as his points drop to 850, Mako sighed as he realized he lost but smiles as he looks at Jesse as a sign of respect. "Alright Tiger, attack Gagagigo and Mole finish this off," said Jesse as Mako's monster was destroyed and then the mole tapped him as his points hit 0. The crowd erupted into cheers as both duelists put up quite the fight.

Alright, so Zane wins in an impressive manner and calls Weevil out for taking Syrus out. Meanwhile Jesse and Mako fight it out with Jesse moving on. We also had Jaden invite Alexis to a party later that night but we are waiting for her answer to the note. Next up we have Jaden vs Aster in the last match of the first round. Thanks for all the reviews and advice sent, these help me want to make this story better for all of you.


	4. Chapter 4

Now we the last match of the first round, Destiny vs Elemental and Neo-Spacian. Also as you may have noticed I decided to add a second genre to the story due to a review about the lack of romance. First we have the action of the tournament before some romance at the party. Enjoy.

* * *

"Well, Mako may have lost, but he put up a good fight!" Joey said.

"Indeed, and now time for two of my top ten favorite duelists, Jaden Yuki and Aster Phoenix!" Pegasus said as they pictures appeared on the jumbotron.

Joey put his hand over his mike before leaning over.

"Um, I'm on that list, right Pegasus?"

Pegasus mirrored Joey's actions.

"Of course Joey. After all, I'm emceeing with you, aren't I?"

"Yugi and Kaiba were your first choices though, weren't they?"

"I wish I could say no, but the answer is yes. Kaiba's busy with Duel Academy and all sorts of other things. As for Yugi, well..."

He handed Joey a card, and his eyes bugged out.

"Seriously he's doing that?"

"Yep."

"No wonder he was unavailable."

"But you were my third choice. Trust me, I had a long list."

"Well, better third than tenth."

"There you go."

So the two stepped off as Jaden and Aster took the field.

"Finally, I get a rematch against those Neo-Spacians," Aster said.

"Feel the same way," Jaden said. "Since you lost our last duel, I'll let you go first."

"Fine by me. I draw! I summon Destiny Hero Diamond Dude!" The familiar hero with diamonds sticking out of his body appeared. "Now I'll use his ability. I flip my top card. If it's a normal spell card, I can send it to the graveyard and use it next turn. If it's not, I send it to the bottom of my deck." He flipped his card and saw that it was... "Polimerization. I'll send that to the graveyard, place one card facedown and end my turn."

"My turn then, I draw!" Jaden said. "First off, I'll summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman, and since I got no other cards on the field, I get to draw two cards." One of Jaden's signature monsters took the field as he drew another two cards. "Now I'll play Common Soul. With it, I can summon a Neo Spacian and boost one of my monster's attack. Bubbleman is gonna get a boost from Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird!"

The familiar alien bird man took the field as Bubbleman's attack rose to 1600. "Now I use NEX on Air Hummingbird to summon... Neo Spacian Gale Hummingbird!" Air Hummingbird got another pair of wings, but in green as his color changed to green. Also, the feathers on his head became longer and more pronounced. "Now where as Air Hummingbird used your cards to increase my life points, Gale Hummingbird uses mine."

The necters appeared on Jaden's cards as his life points rose to 6000.

"Now for Fake Hero to summon Elemental Hero Neos! Now, Neos, Gale Hummingbird, Contact Fusion!"

The very familiar monster took the field as cheers erupted from the crowd, even louder as he fused with the new Neo-Spacian. He looked similar to Air Neos, but had another spiked crest atop his normal one, as well as instead of salmon color was green and another pair of wings.

"Now, if my life points are higher than yours, then Air Neos subtracts that difference from one of your monsters. Since the difference is 2000, Diamond Dude loses that many attack points, but since your monster has less attack points, it goes to zero."

Aster growled as his monster lost all his attack points.

"Gale Neos, attack Diamond Dude! Gale Force Slice!"

Gale Neos started spinning around, creating a tornado as energy cutters made of wind appeared, cutting Diamond Dude as Aster's life points dropped to 1200.

"I activate D-Signal, and use it to summon Blade Master in defense position."

"Then Bubblemon will take out Blade Master."

Bubbleman shot bubbles from his arm blaster, destroying Blade Master.

"I end my turn."

As Aster started his turn, he noticed something.

"You didn't use Neo Space or Instant Neo Space."

"He's like Marine Neos. Doesn't need that."

"Got it. Now time for the good part. You remember the polimerization I sent to the graveyard from Diamond Dude? Now I can use it, and I fuse Dogma and Plasma to summon Destiny End Dragoon!"

Dogma and Plasma took the field before entering a fusion vortex, forming the dragon.

"Now, I activate Dragoon's effect, and destroy your Gale Neos to inflict damage equal to his attack!"

Dragoon blasted Gale Neos, taking Jaden's life points to 3200.

"Now, since I can't attack, I'll leave it at that."

"My turn then. I draw!" Jaden looked over his options, not seeing a lot. "I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards. Now I activate Magical Stone Excavation, and discard two cards to bring NEX to my hand. I switch Bubbleman to defense mode and end my turn."

Aster drew his card, and used Dragoon's effect once again, taking Jaden's life points to 1600.

"I end my turn."

"I draw!" Jaden looked at the card he drew and smiled before laughing.

"Uh-oh."

"'Uh-oh' is right, bro. First off I activate E-Emergency Call, and use it to add Neos to my hand, and since Necroshade is in the Graveyard, I get to summon one high level Elemental Hero without sacrificing. So here's Neos again!" Neos took his place on the field once again. "Next I activate Monster Reborn to bring Flare Scarab from the graveyard! Next I use NEX to evolve him into Burst Scarab!"

Flare Scarab got various orange flames across his exoskeleton, the exoskeleton turning from black to red. He also got a pair of horns on his head. "He gains 500 ATK for trap and spell on my field and in my graveyard. Next for Contant Fusion!"

Neos and Burst Scarab combined. It was reverse to the colors on Flare Scarab with another spiked horn on his head along with a few spikes on his armor.

"He gets 500 attack for every spell and trap on the field and in both our graveyards." His attack points rose from 2800 to 5800. "Now, Burst Space Storm!"

Burst Neos channeled all his energy before it grew into a giant fire silouette of him. Then he smashed Dragoon, taking Aster's life points to zero.

"And the winner is..." Pegasus started saying.

"Jaden Yuki!" Joey shouted. "Now we got the match-ups for the second round. Weevil Underwood VS Zane Truesdale and Jesse Anderson VS Jaden Yuki! We will be taking an hour-long break so our participants can get some grub. And same with me. I haven't eaten all day."

Joey bolted, leaving Pegasus alone as he laughed.

"Same old Joey. Letting his gut do the thinking for him." He noticed everyone looking at him. "Oh, this was on. See you all in 30 minutes."

Pegasus left as everyone went to eat.

In the waiting room, we find the duelists and walking amongst themselves in groups. "Sorry about losing, Zane, I know you wanted to duel me to show how far I've grown," said Syrus with his head looking at his shoes. "Stop beating yourself up Syrus, you did great and nearly won your duel and besides we can duel later tonight during the party since they will have a few duels there as well," said Zane as he hugged his brother who gladly returned the gesture.

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, Zane is gonna exterminate me in our duel," said Weevil as he paced I front of Rex who was enjoying the food from the buffet, "Well can't you just change your deck so he can use his Cyber-End against you?" "Rex, that's it and I will finally get back in the spotlight for defeating the Kaiser Zane Trusdale, hehehe."

"Alright, now me and Jay can have that duel we both wanted since I got Rainbow Dragon while at the Academy," Easy there Jesse, Jaden has gotten stronger and he may still have a few tricks up his sleeve that he hasn't shown us so watch house of out there," said Aster as he and Jesse were relaxing by the refreshment stand before Mako joins them to congratulate Jesse on the excellent duel.

Joey saw all this as he walked into the room, but was surprised to find Jaden just sitting in a chair with a nervous look on his face like he was waiting for something, "Yo, why the long face? You won the duel and advanced in the tournament." "Huh, oh sorry Mr. Wheeler. I'm just waiting for a reply from a note I sent a friend about what is going on tonight and feel nervous about how she will take it," said Jaden acting like Syrus had during their first year almost a complete opposite of his laid back and energetic personality.

"You would happen to like this someone would you, maybe even love them," said Joey as Jaden's red face was all the answer he needed, "look love isn't always easy and often can be brutal, but if you give it a try you may be surprised what happens. You see during Duelist Kingdom I meet this girl and at first she was a snob but while on that island, I got to know her and started to get these feelings that I normally saw with my best friend Yug, and another of our friends Tea. Then during Battle City I risked my neck just to save her and later we started dating before getting hitch just 2 amazing years ago. So my advice is tell her how much she means to you and just ask her out." With that said Joey got some food from the buffet and headed back to the announcers table.

10 minutes after Jaden's talk with Joey we see Pegasus and Joey get back on stage.

"Wow that was a good meal," Joey said patting his stomach.

"Glad to see your appetite is strong as ever, Joseph," Pegasus said. "Now it's time for the next duel. Weevil Underwood VS Zane Truesdale!"

"We all heard what Zane said after he took out Rex. He is not happy Weevil beat his little brother. I guess he wanted a brother duel. Still, Weevil, as a fellow competitor of both Duelist Kingdom and Battle City, all I can say is... It's been nice to know you."

As he said that, both Zane and Weevil took the stage.

* * *

Okay, so Jaden moves on and even has a talk with Joey about love. Now we are gearing up for the Semi-final round with Weevil vs Zane to start things off. Also to the guest reviewer from the last chapter, if you don't like the story then don't read it. I would like constructive criticism to improve my writing. Whew, my longest chapter for this story so far and we are only thru the first round of the tournament. Lastly would like to thank Hamm-Ram for the duel between Jaden and Aster, both of us are co-writing this fic together on Writing .com


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, Now we start the second round of the tournament with Weevil verses Zane.

* * *

"Alright, I start," said Weevil as he drew his sixth card, "I play my Pinch Hopper and use my Eradicating Aerosol to destroy him to summon my Insect Queen(lv 7 2200 attack-2400 attack). Next I play my Scapegoats(lv 1 0 defensex4) to summon four tokens before playing my Prohibition spell card so now you can't play your Cyber-End Dragon and end with one card facedown." Weevil had used his entire hand but Zane couldn't use his signature card now facing a strong bug with four defenders. Zane silently drew his sixth card like what happened didn't even effect him, "I play my DNA Surgery trap and choose Insects so now all our monsters are bugs, hehehehe," said Weevil as the goats took on bug like quality before the Queen's attack rose to 3200.

People began to murmur if Zane was even gonna make a move but suddenly he lifted his head up showing fury in his eye seen only during his time as the Hell Kaiser after losing to Aster. "You think this will stop me, I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards. Next I play Power Bond and use my 2 Cyber Dragons, Cyber Kirin, Proto Cyber Dragon, and Cyber Phoenix to fusion summon Chimeratech Overdragon(lv 9 ? attack). Now for his effect for every machine used to summon him he gains 800 attack for each monster (?-4000 attack) and if your think that you will survive then think again as I play my Fairy Meteor Crush on my Overdragon which gives him a piercing effect as he can attack as many times as materials used. Now Overdragon clear the field and Weevil's life points." Soon as Zane finished talking Chimeratech Overdragon fired from all five heads as Weevil's life points hit zero and he passed out with swirls in his eyes.

"Wow, Zane Truesdale was on a warpath and nothing Weevil did was gonna stop him," said Joey as Weevil was taken off on a stretcher. "Agreed Joseph, but now to find out just who Zane will face in the finals. The master of the Crystal Beasts, Jesse Anderson," said Pegasus as the crowd went wild as Jesse waved to the crowd. "His opponent is the hero of Neospace with his one of a kind cards from outer space, Jaden Yuki," said Joey as the cheers got even louder, with several girls asking him to marry him making Alexis boil over in rage as none of them even knew Jaden like she did.

"I've been waiting for this rematch since that whole thing with Professor Viper, Yubel and the other dimensions," Jesse said as the monster appeared next to Jaden.

"Good to see you too, Jesse," Yubel said. "And sorry for making you do all that stuff."

"It's cool," Jesse whispered so no one would call him a weirdo for saying that.

"I've been waiting too!" Jaden said. "Let's go! I'll go first!" Jaden drew a card as he looked his hand over. "I'll start it off with Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode, and place three cards facedown, ending my turn."

"My turn, Jaden!" Jesse said. "First off I activate Crystal Tree before I summon Sapphire Pegasus in attack mode, and with his effect I get to choose one Crystal Beast from my hand, deck or graveyard, and place in in my spell/trap card zone. I'm bringing Amethyst Cat."

As Jesse did this, a tree came onto the field before a piece of amethyst appeared on the field and one of the gems on the tree started glowing.

"Ah, my favorite crystal beast!" Pegasus said as a lot of people laughed at that.

"Now I activate Crystal Promise, letting me summon one crystal beast in my spell/trap card zone, so come on out Amethyst Cat. Now I equip Sapphire Pegasus to Crystal Release, increasing his attack by 800. Now I'll take out your Clayman!"

Sapphire Pegasus attacked the earth hero, shattering into a million pieces.

"Now, Amethyst Cat, attack Jaden directly!"

"Sorry, dude, but I activate A Hero Emerges! You know how this goes!"

"On the right."

"Thanks for choosing Neos!"

As he said this, Neos took the field as cheers erupted.

"I'll attack direct with Amethyst Cat, place a card facedown and end my turn," Jesse said as Jaden's life points dropped to 3400 and a facedown card appeared.

"My turn then, I draw!" Jaden smiled at what he drew. "I summon Grand Mole in Attack mode, and use NEX to evolve him into Terra Mole!" Grand Mole's fingers turned into drills as a pair of drills appeared as shoulder pads on him. "Now then, Neos, Terra Mole, contact fusion!"

As he said that, Neos and Terra Mole flew to the stars as a light shown down to reveal a new monster. It had drills on both arms, drill anklets and a drill on his head.

"Unlike Grand Neos who could only send one monster to your hand, Terra Neos can send all your monsters to your deck. Dimension Double Drill!"

Terra Neos's arm drills spun as Amethyst Cat and Sapphire Pegasus were returned to Jesse's deck.

"Since Crystal Release was destroyed, I get another crystal beast sent to my spell/trap zone, and I choose Amber Mammoth!"

A giant chunk of amber appeared on the field.

"Well, now I attack you directly! Double Drill Attack!" Jaden said.

"Sorry, bro, but I activate Crystal Raigeki, and send Mammoth to the graveyard to destroy Terra Neos!"

As he said this, Terra Neos was destroyed.

"I end my turn!"

"My move then!" Jesse drew his next card. I activate Crystal Blessing, and bringing Amber Mammoth back from the graveyard. Next I activate Crystal Tree. With three counters, I send it to graveyard to bring three crystal beasts from my deck. I bring Topaz Tiger, Cobalt Eagle, and Emerald Tortoise!" Three more crystals appeared on the field. "Next I activate Ancient City Rainbow Ruins! Since I have four crystals, I get to draw a card." Jesse drew another card, and smiled. "I summon Amethyst Cat once again. And since there are no monsters, you will take full damage from this attack!"

Amethyst scratched Jaden, taking his life points down to 2200.

"Your turn, man."

"Okay, I draw!" Jaden drew his next card, smiling as he did so. "I summon Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab, who gains 400 attack for every spell and trap you got, and while in the spell/trap zone, your crystal beasts count as spells. So Scarab gets 2000 attack, taking it to 2500. Now attack that kitty-cat!"

"And thanks to Ancient Ruins, the damage is cut in half!" As Jesse said this, Flare Scarab's attack connected, taking Jesse's life points down to 3350.

"I end my turn."

"My move then, I draw! First off, I'll use the ruins effect to draw another card. Next I activate another effect, turning one gem into the beast. Let's bring you back, Emerald Tortoise. Next I summon Sapphire Pegasus to bring Ruby Carbuncle. I won't activate her effect though.

"Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh is right, Jay-man. I've gathered all seven crystal beasts. So that means it's time for the main event. Here he is, the mighty Rainbow Dragon!" The crowd's cheers erupted into a chorus of roars at the sight of the mighty dragon. "Now, Rainbow Refraction!"

Rainbow Dragon blasted Flare Scarab as Jaden's life points cut in half.

"Now I activate Hero Signal! So now I summon Elemental Hero Prism!"

"Well, now Sapphire Pegasus will take out Prism!"

"Not before Hero Barrier negates your attack!"

"Shoulda seen that coming. I end my turn."

"My move then, I draw!" Jaden said. "I activate Card of Sanctity! Now we both draw six cards." They both drew, and Jaden smiled. "Next I activate Prism's effect, sending a fusion material to the graveyard. I send Neos to the graveyard." Prism morphed into Neos. "Next I summon Dark Panther before using NEX on him, turning him into Midnight Panther!"

As Jaden said this, Panther started glowing as his front paws became clawed hands and he stood hunchback, armor covering his arms, legs, and chest, the last part with the "Neo-Spacian" logo on it.

"Not only can he turn into any of your monsters and gain their effect, he can get their attack points. But I'll skip right to the contact fusion to summon Midnight Neos!" As Jaden said this, a new monster appeared. He looked like Dark Neos, but his headpiece had another wider version atop it as armor formed on its body, and longer black claws appeared. "Next up, let's activate his effect. He can not only negate the effects of all your monsters, but take their attack points too!" Midnight Neos let out black energy as the color on Rainbow Dragon, Pegasus and Tortoise dulled while Midnight Neos's attack rose to 9200. "Next I activate O- Oversoul to bring back Neos from the graveyard. Now I activate Super Polymerization! Thanks to this card, by discarding one monster, I can fuse two or more monsters from my side of the field, and if I want, your side."

"Oh, I know where this is going!"

"Oh yeah! I'm fusing my Neos with your Rainbow Dragon to summon Rainbow Neos!"

A giant fusion vortex appeared over them with lightning bolts striking as the two monsters glowed before entering the vortex as Rainbow Neos took the stage.

"Rainbow Neos, destroy Emerald Tortoise, and Midnight Neos, Midnight Fury Talon on Sapphire Pegasus!"

Both monsters did their attack as Jesse's life points dropped to zero.

"And the winner is Jaden Yuki!" Joey said. "Looks like it's gonna be the Kaiser of Duel Academy versus the Hero of Neo Space!"

"And we will be right back with that after a short break," Pegasus said.

"Congrats, Jaden, and good luck," Jesse said as they shook hands.

"Thanks, and you did great too," Jaden said.

* * *

Now Zane just destroyed Weevil like he promised after Rex, and Jaden showed off some new monsters as he beat Jesse. Next time the finals and hopefully Alexis's answer to Jaden's note. Review and feedback. Lastly, for the guest that decide to flame this story, I would appreciate it if you just not read the story if you hate it that much. This is for those who would like to read it, and would like only positive feedback to improve my writing. Lastly I would like to thank Hamm-Ram for the Jaden verses Jesse duel.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, so now we have a small break before the finals and the final match between Jaden and Zane. Sorry about the later then usual update, I work and my schedule got crazy.

* * *

Soon after the break started, Joey was talking with Pegasus before a pair of well manicured hands covered his eyes, "Guess who, lover?" "MAI!" Joey screamed as he turned around to see said woman but she was wearing a light purple maternity dress with harpy lady's flying around it as she appeared eight and a half months pregnant. "How did the appointment go?"

"We are having twins, you goof. I hope you like changing diapers," said Mai as she saw the look of shock before a wide goofy smile appeared on his lips before twirling Mai around in his arms but carefully placing her down before kissing her full on the lips with all the love he had for her.

As Joey gave Mai some love, happy to soon be a dad, Alexis was walking and looking for Jaden when she saw him leave the restroom.

"Jaden!" Alexis said, causing the brunette to turn and see her.

"Oh, hey, Lex," Jaden said, rubbing the back of his head as his heart hit 100 times a minute. "Sorry for asking like that, but I didn't have a lot of time to ask in person, and if you don't want to go, that's cool. I just thought that-."

"Jaden, I'm going to stop you right there. I came to tell you I'd be happy to be your plus one. Here's my address. I should be ready by 5:00."

"Really? A-a-awesome. I'll be there."

"Great. See you then."

Alexis walked away with a smile as she went back to her seat. Once she turned a corner, Jaden jumped up while fist pumping the air.

"She said yes! Alexis said yes!"

As Jaden celebrated, his friends and the announcers with Mai saw everything, smiling for the brunette.

"Well, babe, me and Pegasus better get back for the finals," Joey said, giving his wife a kiss.

"Why don't I come along?" Mai said. "That way if the babies come early, you'll know."

"Let's hope it doesn't happen during the match," Pegasus said. "I'd hate to be alone here."

So the three went back to the stage, ready for the finals.

"And we're back, everyone, and we have a special guest with us today!" Pegasus said gesturing to Joey and Mai.

"Yep, a great duelist and an even better wife, my wife, Mai Valentine Wheeler!" Joey said as cheers erupted for her, both boys and lesbians who had a crush on her and girls who saw her as a role model.

"That's right, now let's get to this last duel!" Mai said.

"The Kaiser of Duel Academy, Zane Truesdale VS the Hero of Neo Space, Jaden Yuki!" Joey said as the duelists took there places.

"I've been waiting for this rematch for a long time!" Jaden said.

"So have I," Zane said. "I look forward to finally facing those Neo-Spacians."

"And so let's..."

"GET OUR GAME ON!" the two said at the same time.

"I'll start things off Zane, I place Dandylion in defense mode and two facedown cards to end my turn," said Jaden as a lion flower hybrid appeared on the field kneeling with two cards behind him. "Huh, bad hand Jaden, oh well," said Zane as he drew his sixth card looking at his hand, I summon Cyber Dragon in attack mode since you have a monster and I don't. Next I play Different Dimension Capsule to remove one of my cards from play for two turns before getting it back at my second standby phase."

"Cyber Dragon attack Strident Blast."

Cyber Dragon destroyed Dandylion but two monsters appeared on Jaden's field like seeds, "When Dandylion is destroyed, I get two fluff tokens in it's place," replied Jaden to Zane's unasked question. "I play a face down to end my turn," Zane said as a card appeared behind his Cyber Dragon. "I draw," said Jaden as he looked at his new card, "I sacrifice both token to summon Elemental Hero Neos in attack mode and have him attack Cyber Dragon." Zane didn't even flinch as his dragon was destroyed and his points dropped to 3600, "I just end my turn."

"Draw," said Zane as he drew another card before using a card from his hand, "I play Polymerization to fuse my 2 Cyber Dragons to fusion summon my Cyber Twin Dragon in attack mode and have him take out Neos before a direct attack."

"Sorry, Zane but my Hero Barrier negates the first attack," said Jaden as Neos was destroyed as Jaden's points drop to 3900. In the stands, Alexis is on the edge of her seat watching the match hoping that Jaden can pull thru.

"I draw and play one monster facedown with another card facedown," said Jaden as he ended his turn.

"Well Jaden, it's been two turns and I get the card I removed from play. First I play Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards, next I play De-Fusion to get my two Dragons back before playing my Call of the Haunted trap card to bring back my third Dragon. Now for a card you should be very familiar with Jaden, my Power Bond card to fuse all three dragons to fusion summon Cyber End Dragon and his attack points are doubled. Now attack and finish Jaden off."

"Sorry Zane but my Mirror Force Trap my have something to say about that," replied Jaden as Cyber End Dragon's attack was sent back to it and was destroyed. "I play my last card face down and end my turn."

"Alright, I draw," said Jaden before looking at the new card, "I play my Call of the Haunted trap and bring back Neos to the field. Then I flip summon Grand Mole and summon Flare Scarab in attack mode each. Next I play the Spell card Double NEX, which cost 500 life points to use but I can call out Terra Mole and Burst Scarab at the same time, Now Triple Contact Fusion, come out Volcano Neos."

Burst Scarab and Terra Mole jumped into the air along with Neos between them as they go into a swirling vortex before a new monster appears in their place. It looked like Magma Neos (lv 10 3300 attack)but both hands were hoses shaped like volcanos with Magma swirling around in his body. "Like my Magma Neos he gains attack for every card on the field but he gets 500 attack," said Jaden as Volcano Neos's attack rose to 3800. "Looks like this is it Zane, good duel," said Jaden as Volcano Neos fired from his volcano hoses at Zane, "Sorry Jaden but my last card will help me survive, I play my Shrink quick play spell card to cut his attack in half." Zane's life points drop to 1700.

Zane draws his next card, looking it over before smiling, "I play Card of Sanctity, making us both draw until we have six cards," said Zane as he drew six while Jaden drew five. "Now I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Cyber End Dragon and use Limiter Removal to double his attack points(Attack 4000-8000). "Yeah well with another card on the field, my Volcano Neos gains more attack(Attack 3800-4300)," "Sorry Jaden but not enough to survive this attack, go Cyber End Dragon attack." Jaden's life points dropped to 200 as his field was bare. However Zane's card was also destroyed but he placed one card face down to end his turn.

Jaden draws his next card before smiling, "I play my own Monster reborn to bring back Elemental Hero Neos," "I play my trap Threatening Roar, meaning my life points are safe for this turn." Jaden played another face down card before ending his turn. "I draw," said Zane as he looked over his new card before smiling, "I play Premature Burial to bring back Cyber End Dragon at the cost of 800 life points," said Zane as his points dropped to 900.

"Now attack Cyber End Dragon, end this now," said Zane but Jaden quickly activated his face down making the attack hit a barrier, "My Negate Attack may have something to say about that, Zane," said Jaden as his monster and life points were safe as Alexis eased into her seat clutching her chest in anxiety.

Jaden draws his next card widening his eyes at the card he hasn't seen since his duel with Nightshroud's master to fuse Yubel with Neos to make Neos Wiseman. "Alright Zane, this has been fun but it is time to finish this with my Super Polymerization spell card. By discarding one card, I can fuse a monster from either my hand, field, or your field. I use it on Neos and Cyber End Dragon, to make Elemental Hero Neos Cyber Knight in attack mode(lv 12 attack 4500)."

"My Cyber Knight gins 300 attack for each 'Cyber', 'Hero', and 'Neo Spacian' monsters in either of our graveyards as well as Cyber Ends piercing effect," said Jaden as Neos Cyber Knight's attack rose (4500-7500) and Jaden attacked directly as Zane just reconciled his fate as his life points drop to 0 as the crowd cheered both competitors but none were louder then Alexis as she cheered for Jaden.

"And the winner is Jaden Yuki!" Joey said.

"Now, come on up so we can give you your trophy along with $10,000!" Pegasus said.

Jaden did so, holding the trophy as well as a check for $10,000.

"Congratulations, Jaden," Zane said.

"Thanks, man," Jaden said. "Do you know what Alexis's birth stone is?"

"Sapphire."

"Thanks man."

"And there's even going to be a special surprise for you at the party tonight, man," Joey said.

"What is it?"

"If we told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?"

"Fair enough."

* * *

Okay, so Jaden won the tournament and Jaden gets some advice for a gift for Alexis from Zane. Now both are gonna get ready for their date, so look forward to some old friends coming into the mix to help. Also updates for this story will slow down as I work to finish my first story, King Mondo's Secret Weapon, including an epilogue that people want to see.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, so now we have both Jaden and Alexis getting ready for their date at the party. We are showing more romance now but still have some action thrown in. Sorry for the late update after finishing my first ever story, King Mondo's Secret Weapon. After a review asked for a sequel, I have discussed it with Hamm-Ram and will do a sequel but will be some time before I get that one started so enjoy the next chapter of Reunion.

* * *

Jaden was at the local mall walking out of the clothing store with a rental tux in a garment bag. He picked out a black tuxedo with a red shirt and darker red tie to go with his old school colors. Walking around he looked for some place to get something nice for Alexis with her birth stone on it, luckily there was a Kay's jewelers and walking in. Jaden looked over their Sapphire collection before picking one out and leaving for his hotel room to get ready for tonight seeing he had three hours to get ready before picking up Alexis.

"Ugh, this is no good!" Alexis said as she threw another dress on the ground.

Alexis was so excited to go with Jaden to a party. If she was at the academy, Jasmine and Mindy could help her figure out what to wear, but she hasn't seen them in ages. She wasn't even sure where they were now.

Alexis was frustrated as she sat on her bed in her strapless lacy blue bra and matching panties as she couldn't figure out what to wear for the party. The sound of her doorbell ringing makes her worried that Jaden was here but it was only 3:30 in the afternoon and pout a robe on to answer the door in case it was a guy on the other end.

Opening the door Alexis receives a surprise as Mindy and Jasmine were on the other side of the door. "Alexis? You live here?" questioned Mindy as she nodded her head before the two squealed in delight before hugging their best friend. "We live next door and heard someone was frustrated. We figured we could help before we had to get ready for a party tonight," said Jasmine as the two asked Alexis what was going on.

As Alexis explained meeting with Jaden once again to him inviting her as his plus one to a party for the duelists tonight as the girls squealed in delight for their friend as she never agreed to date anyone while at the Academy even with majority of the guys asking her out. "Alright, Mindy work on her hair while I look thru her closet and Alexis get rid of the robe we have seen each other naked before at school," said Jasmine as she looked thru the closet after seeing Alexis remove her robe.

Meanwhile Mindy was deciding on what to do with Alexis's hair before Jasmine yells as she walks out with a shimmering blue backless dress with a white sash with a blue outline along the edges and matching open toed heels. Mindy smiles as she works Alexis's hair into a bun with some chopsticks to hold it together in a X pattern as they work on her makeup highlighting her natural beauty that would make even married men stare in lust.

Mindy and Jasmine look on as they finish applying some eye shadow to highlight her amber eyes before hugging Alexis as they wished her luck before going back to their room to get ready for their own party, with the three promising to tell each other how their nights went. Alexis looks at herself in the mirror hoping Jaden wouldn't be able to look away from her all night before looking at the clock seeing she had just a half hour to wait before Jaden arrived to take her to the party.

As Jaden rode with Jesse and Syrus since he did not have a car, he spotted a flower stand, and decided to buy some for Alexis. He had them stop and bought a nice bouquet of flowers for her. Once they arrived, Jaden walked up and rang her doorbell. He was surprised as he saw Alexis's dress.

"Hey, Jaden," Alexis said. "You look good."

Jaden felt his mouth go dry, and Alexis noticed, making her blush.

"Well?"

"Oh, sorry," Jaden said. "You look great. Oh, and these are for you."

"Thank you, Jaden."

Alexis sniffed the red Amaryllis flowers that Jaden just gave to her as she smiles remembering what her mother had once told her about the meaning behind flowers.

 _A younger Alexis was sitting in a bed of flowers with an older looking Alexis with brown hair like her older brothers wearing a flowing dress. "Amaryllis flowers represent splendid beauty as they are usually given between lovers." Alexis just looked at the beautiful flowers as she wanted a bouquet of them from her knight in shining armor.  
_  
Alexis retrieved a vase her father had given her as a housewarming present before filling it with water and placing them on her kitchen counter but Jaden pulls out a box from the inside pocket of his jacket before handing it to Alexis. Alexis is shocked to find a heart shaped pendent with a sapphire also in the shape of a heart before asking Jaden, "Can you help me put this on, Jay?"

Jaden agrees as she walks around Alexis as she hands him the necklace before slipping it around her neck as the pendent rests just above her breasts before looking in a nearby mirror smiling as it shines in the light. "I hope you don't mind that we have to carpool to the party," said Jaden rubbing the back of his head like he did in the Academy when they were teens. "Of course not Jay, let's go so we don't show up late to the party," giggled Alexis as she wrapped her arms around one of Jaden's before both walked out the door to see Jesse and Syrus in the car.

As they got to the car, Jesse pulled out the card with their dates' address before squinting.

"What's wrong, Jes?" Jaden asked.

"According to this, our dates live right next door," Jesse said, making Alexis giggle.

"Your dates wouldn't happen to be Mindy and Jasmine, would they?" Alexis asked, making them blush.

"How'd you know?" Syrus asked.

"I just learned they moved in next door the other day. Kinda wish I knew before so I could give them a homemaking gift."

"Well, let's go pick up our girls, Sy."

So the left the car, leaving the former queen of Obelisk Blue and Slifer Red king alone.

"So how is your brother Atticus doing, Lex?"

"Same as he is trying to be a dueling pop star but he can't sing to save his life and is always trying to get me to join him so we can take the world by storm," said Alexis letting her head fall at her persistent brother.

"I'm sure he means well but you seem to be doing well for yourself as a teacher."

"Yeah but the kids can be monsters most days and the hours are worst then we were in school. So what has the professional duelist, the Hero of Neo-space, been doing with himself since leaving the Academy?"

"Well not much to tell but while in Venice I was attacked by this nut job with an evil version of Jesse's dragon and this other dragon that I never seen before. I was almost blasted by it when this duelist from the future saves me and we travel back in time to duel the madman along with Yugi himself."

"Wow, the King of Games and a mysterious duelist from the future. Even out of school you still get into trouble but you come out on top anyway," Alexis said as she smiled at Jaden before kissing his cheek, shocking both adults before they blush.

"So... have you had any girlfriends since I saw you last?" Alexis asked.

"Well I...had a few girls I dated but none of them lasted past a second date," said Jaden before continuing, "They were just after my money or any kind of fame that came with being a pro duelist." Alexis noticed that Jaden's eyes flashed gold while he was talking which scared her since Syrus had mentioned what happened to Jaden after she and most of the others were sent to the stars during Jaden's duel against Baron. The thought of Jaden being a sadistic dictator made her skin crawl before she looked into those chocolate orbs that captured her heart.

"Any way, none of them ever felt right. It was almost like I was waiting for the right one and girls like that just make me mad," said Jaden before Alexis replied, "really, I can't imagine you getting mad."

"Well I have gotten mad a few times before, like when you were brainwashed into the Society of Light," said Jaden making Alexis wonder if her crush had feelings for her.

Before she could question any further she sees Mindy walking out wearing a one strap black dress that ends at her ankles with a slit along the left side for easier movement with her hair in her usual ponytail. Matching open toed heels show off her purple painted nails, while her face looked amazing using makeup to enhance her natural beauty with a DMG pendent around her neck as her arms are holding on to one of Syrus's arms.

Jasmine soon follows wearing a sparkling red dress that looked like it was made with rubies that ended at her knees with matching high heels wearing a necklace with multiple jewels just like Jesse's Crystal Beasts. Speaking of Jesse, he was leading Jasmine outside with her head leaning on his shoulder looking like a married couple in Alexis's eyes. Jasmine and Mindy came towards Alexis before squealing as they all hugged each other before joining their dates for the party in the car.

* * *

So now we are getting to the party, Alexis gets some help from her old friends back in school and Jaden shares a bit about life after the Academy. Review and send some feedback.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay so here is the next chapter for Reunion and hope everyone is okay after the destruction of Hurricane Matthew. In this chapter we have the gang arriving at the party and meeting some new people and a surprise for some. Enjoy.

* * *

The three groups arrived at the party and were led to their table by a dark-skinned guy with a large portion of his brown hair protruding out the front and a girl with auburn hair.

"Hello, my name is Tristan Taylor and this here is my wife, Serenity," Tristan said as he hugged his wife before Jaden and Alexis got a thoughtful look on their faces.

"Is there something wrong?" Serenity asked.

"No, it's just... I've heard those names from somewhere before," Alexis said.

"Yeah, just can't place it," Jaden followed.

Tristan would've been hurt but understood since he's not famous like his friends.

"Heyyyyy, there is my brother-in-law," said Joey popping up behind Tristan as he gives him a noogie before letting go as he approaches Serenity, "So is this bum treating you right sis." Joey gave Serenity a hug as the two the remembered why the two were familiar as they were also friends of Yugi Moto, the King of Games, himself along with his famous dancer wife Tea Moto.

"Thanks for waiting with me Jospeh," said Mai waddling up to the group wearing a purple maternity dress that seemed to work with the fancy party as Serenity squealed as she rubbed where her future nieces or nephews were awaiting being born. "Glad to see you too, Serenity," said Mai as she joined the group hugging her husband as he places a tender kiss on top of her head as they were talking about their lives.

"Hello there, everyone!" Pegasus said up on stage. "First off, thank you everyone for such a great tournament! And congradulations to Jaden for winning the tournament. Mr. Yuki, could you come up here for your special prize?"

Jaden walked up, wondering what the special prize was.

"For winning this tournament, you get an extra special prize. Are you ready?"

"Oh, yeah!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" was heard as well as some water hitting the carpet as everyone turned to see Mai holding her stomach, "Their coming, the babies are coming right now." Alexis quickly pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911 as Joey helped his wife to sit down and relax as they awaited the paramedics. "Just so you know Jaden-boy, this wasn't the surprise I had in mind," said Pegasus as Jaden replied, "I kinda figured that one out, but thanks for the heads up anyway." Alexis put her phone back in her purse as she walked towards the group trying to help Mai as she is giving birth, "The ambulance is on it's way," said Alexis.

"So how long till it gets here?" Joey asked as he helps his wife thru her breathing exercises.

"They said it'd be about half an hour," Alexis said. "The closest hospital is downtown, and there's all the traffic they have to go through."

"But my wife's ready to give birth!" Joey said. "Does anyone here know how to deliver a baby?"

"I do!" Jaden said as everyone looked at him.

"You do?" his friends from Duel Academy asked in disbelief considering his grades at the academy.

"Yes, I do. My mom's a nurse, and when she took me to the hospital for 'Take your kid to work' day, sometimes the nurses and doctors taught me various things. Once we had a new mom there, and they showed me how to deliver a baby. It was one of the most beautiful and grossest things I've ever seen. Took me a while before I could see a pregnant woman without fainting or even go with my mom to the hospital, but I know how to deliver a baby."

"I don't care if your mom was a butcher!" Mai said before yelping. "Just hurry!"

"Okay, I need a pair of gloves and a mask."

"I can cut a piece of my apron for the mask," Serenity said.

"I have a pair of white gloves," Pegasus said.

"Okay, let's do this."

So Jaden had them give them all privacy while Jaden worked his magic. After about 17 minutes, they heard the sound of crying, which increased about 4 minutes later. Jaden came out from behind the curtain, pulling the makeshift mask down.

"Congrats Joey, you have a boy and a girl with the boy being a few minuets older then his sister," said Jaden as Joey hugged Jaden before going to meet his wife as his friends start bombarding Jaden with questions about what else he knows but they stop as Joey walks out with two bundles as Serenity and Tristan come see their new niece and nephew. "Guys let me introduce Mike and Jane Wheeler, my new kids," said Joey as everyone took a chance to see the kids.

Mike took his father's face but with his mother's hair straight like his fathers as well as Mai's eyes as he calmly took everything in. Jane was so excitable like her father as she looked like Mai but with Joey's hair with small curls like her mother's hair with Joey's eyes moving all over the room. The ambulance arrived and took the new mother along with her children to the hospital with Joey following behind in his sports car.

As Joey left to follow his wife and new kids, Pegasus's phone beeped as he got a text message.

"Well, Jaden-boy, looks like we'll have to postpone the surprise," Pegasus said. "The vehicle holding the surprise got caught in a traffic jam, and will be delayed. So we'll eat before continuing the festivities."

"Fine with me," Jaden said. "I need to go wash my hands anyway. Oh, here are your gloves back."

"Thank you. I'll clean those myself."

So Jaden went to the restroom to clean up after delivering those babies. Once he was done, he got a lot of food from the buffet and sat down.

"Wow, did you get enough food, Jaden?" Jesse joked.

"Hey, I helped deliver two kids, so I'm hungry. By the way, guys, thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Sorry about that, Jay," Syrus said.

"It's just that... um...," Alexis started to say, unable to think of how to phrase it.

"Your grades weren't always the best, especially science," Jasmine said.

"Jasmine!" Mindy said. "That's kind of insensitive."

"It's okay. I get it. I guess it's also kinda my fault for never telling you guys about that."

"Come to think of it, you know a little about our lives before the academy," Jesse said. "But we know next to nothing about your life before the academy."

"Yeah, you never talk about it," Syrus said.

"Really? Huh, I guess you're right. I never did. I mean, aside from today when I told you all about my mom."

* * *

Okay so we had Mai giving birth to twins which me and Hamm-Ram came up with their names. We also learned some things about Jaden's life before the academy.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the wait, but life got in the way, here is the next chapter of Reunion.

* * *

Before Jaden could talk, his stomach started growling, "Sorry guys but if I want to have enough energy for this surprise, I need to eat," said Jaden as he dug into his plate but in more mannered pace since he wanted to impress Alexis, not gross her out. Everyone took that as a cue to eat and talk about what they have been doing outside of school since graduation. Mindy and Jasmine talked bout beauty school where they learned to style hair since their tag dueling careers never really took off. Jesse and Syrus were comparing other tournaments they had been in as well as favorite pro duelists they had faced.

Jaden was just listening to Alexis go on about her job as a teacher, with the lesson plans, grading papers almost every night until late, and even faculty meetings to discuss what is going on with the school. Jaden was just mesmerized by Alexis's angelic voice in his mind that he could listen to her talk for hours on end without a care in the world.

"Okay, Jaden, come on up, it's finally time for the surprise!" Pegasus said.

Jaden came up to the stage, ready for the surprise.

"Now, Jaden, tonight, you get the chance to do what many duelists dream of doing! You get to... duel Yugi Moto for the title King of Games!"

As he said that, Yugi stepped up to the stage. He seemed taller, like a couple inches taller than Atem while his eyes were not of the pharoah but of Yugi. Following behind him was Tea Gardner Moto, dancing superstar and Yugi's wife. She also had a small bump like Mai, indicating she was indeed pregnant.

"Good to see you again, Jaden," Yugi said.

"Oh yeah," Jaden said.

"You two know each other?"

"Yeah, he's the one that gave me this guy," Jaden said as he showed off his Winged Kuriboh as the furry spirit appeared on Jaden's shoulder as regular Kuriboh did the same with Yugi.

"Okay, he never told any of us that!" Syrus said.

"I didn't? Huh, coulda sworn I did."

"Nope," Jesse said.

"Hey, are you pregnant?" Jaden asked.

"Yes, but that's not a very polite thing to ask," Tea said.

"I'm sorry. It's just I helped deliver a couple of babies a little while ago."

"You did?" Tea asked.

"Yep. Joey's kids."

"So that's why we saw Joey following that ambulance on the way here," Yugi said. "Anyway, you ready?"

"Oh yeah!"

So the two duelists took their positions.

"It's time to duel!"

"Get your game on!"

"I'll go first, I play my Polymerization and fuse my Berfomet with Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts to fusion summon Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast in attack mode," said Yugi before ending his turn as Jaden drew his first card.

"Just so you know Yugi, this is going to be different from the last time we dueled," said Jaden shocking everyone that the two had dueled before this and never told anyone. Yugi just chuckled before saying, "we will see Jaden, so make your move."

"You got it, I summon Neo Spacian Flare Scarab and play my Fake Hero spell card to special summon Elemental Hero Neos in attack mode. Now Noes, Scarab, contact fusion. Come out Flare Neos. Next I play my Neo Space field spell card so Flare Neos gets 500 more attack points( attack 2500-3000-3400) and 400 from my field spell being in play. Now Flare Neos attack Chimera."

Flare Neos's body was engulfed in flames before crashing into Chimera as Yugi's life points dropped to 2700 and Jaden ended with a facedown card but Yugi had used Chimera's effect to call Berfomet in defense mode. "Well done Jaden, but this duel is far from over. DRAW!"

Yugi drew a card, and smiled.

"I'll sacrifice Berfomet and summon my Dark Magician Girl!" Yugi said.

As he said this, the imfamous female monster waifu spun around as the skirt rode up, showing her purple underwear with wands on it. Then she waved her hand as her wand appeared before twirling it as she gave a cute wink with her tongue poking out. Many guys had hearts in their eyes, including Jesse and Syrus, prompting Jasmine and Mindy respectively to stomp their dates' feet.

"You're here with us," the girls said.

"Sorry, first duel monster crush," the boys said in unison. "Jinx!"

The girls understood and let it go.

"Now I activate Sage's Stone! Since Dark Magician Girl is on the field, I get to special summon Dark Magician!"

The girl's master appeared swinging his arm around.

"Now I activate Dark Magic Twin Burst!"

"I remember that card," Jaden said.

"Yeah, back during that duel against that guy from the future who went to kill Pegasus alongside that Yusei fellow. Anyway, I'll add Dark Magician Girl's attack to Dark Magician. Now, attack!"

The two magicians crossed their wands as Dark Magician's attack went to 4500 as they launched an attack at Flare Neos.

"I activate Hero Barrier, which stops one attack!"

The orb of black magic hit an energy barrier as it dispersed.

"I'll place one card facedown and end my turn."

"My turn then. I'll activate Pot of Greed, drawing two cards." He drew his two cards. "Alright then, Flare Neos, attack Dark Magician Girl!"

"Sorry Jaden, but I activate my Mirror force, taking out your monster."

As he said this, Flare Neos shattered into pixels.

"I place two cards face down, and end my turn."

"My move then, I draw! I'll end this now. Dark Magician Girl, attack him directly!"

"I don't think so, Yugi! I activate A Hero Emerges! Normally you'd choose a card from my hand, and if it was a monster, I'd summon it, but since I only have one, let's show it off. Here's Yubel!"

As he said this, Yugi saw some strange energy leave Jaden's body before solidifying into the monster.

"That's a spirit, isn't it?"

"Yeah, she is. Long story. I'll tell you later."

" _Yugi,_ " a voice said. Yugi looked at Dark Magician. " _Don't attack that monster. If you do, the damage will be redirected at you._ "

"Thanks, Dark Magician. I'll switch my Dark Magician to defense mode, and activate card of sancity." Both players drew six cards. "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"My move then. I draw!" Jaden smiled as he looked over his hand. "I activate Prism, and activate his ability to send Neos to the graveyard. Now I activate Polimerization to fuse Yubel with the Neos in my hand to summon Neos Wiseman! When he destroys your monster, I get life points equal to their defense while you take damage equal to their attack. Now, then, take out Dark Magician!"

So he launched his attack, destroying Dark Magician as Yugi's life points to 200.

"I place two cards facedown to end my turn."

"My move then, I draw!" Yugi smiled at what he just drew. "I activate Monster Reborn, bringing back Dark Magician. Now I activate Call of the Haunted, bringing back Gazelle."

"Uh-oh," Jaden said.

"Uh-oh is right Jaden. I sacrifice my three monsters to summon one of the Egyptian God cards! Slifer the Sky Dragon!"

As Yugi said this, the imfamous red dragon appeared from above, making everyone stare in awe. Pegasus approached Tea.

"I thought the god cards were sealed," Pegasus said.

"They were, but a few days ago, Atem appeared in a dream Yugi had, telling him these cards lacked the spirits, so it was safe for anyone to use them," Tea said. "I don't understand, but he says he'll only use them on duelists that deserve to face them."

"I don't fully understand, but I'm not complaining."

"Same."

"Now he gets 1000 attack for every card in my hand, and now I equip him to two Mage Powers, taking his attack points to 7000. Now I'll attack your Wiseman!"

"I activate Emergency Provisions, and send Neo Space to the graveyard to gain 1000 life points." So the attack connected, dropping Jaden's life points to 1000. "Now by removing Yubel from play, I can special summon Neos from the graveyard."

"I end my turn."

"My move then. I draw!"

Jaden had everything to win this duel now.

"Alright I draw, I play Pot of Greed to draw twice before using my Graceful Charity to get three cards before discarding two from my hand. I use Future Vision to send all my Neo Spacians to the graveyard before returning them and Neos to create the ultimate Contact Fusion, rise Divine Neos. Next since my Necroshade is in the graveyard I can summon Bladedge without a sacrifice."

"Nice move Jaden but neither card can touch Slifer at 7000 attack points," said Yugi as Jaden smirked.

"Well then I use Divine Neos's effect to remove from play Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab to give Divine Neos 500 more attack points (attack 3000-3500-5500) and Divine Neos also gains Flare Scarabs effect this way."

"Still not enough Jaden," said Yugi wondering what Jaden had to destroy his god card.

"That's why I play my Gift of the Martyr to sacrifice Bladedge to add his attack to Divine Neos (attack 5500-8100) and now Divine Neos attack Slifer the Sky Dragon."

Divine Neos soared into the sky before a golden flame encased his hand as he was ready to perform a karate chop, with a mighty swing Divine Neos split Slifer in two before he burst into pixels as Yugi's life points hit zero with Jaden now the new King of Games.

As Jaden was surrounded by his friends, Yugi came up to him and extended his hand.

"Congratulations, Jaden," Yugi said. "Honestly, I'm glad you beat me. I loved being King of Games, but sometimes it's a bit much. After the Battle City when we went to school, there were at least four dozen people there wanting to duel me. Thankfully, Joey and Tristan covered for me as Tea helped me slip away."

"Well, I'm just glad I got to duel you," Jaden said.

"Me too. Good luck."

* * *

We now have Jaden as the new King of Games after a tough duel from Yugi. What happens next time? Stay tuned for more.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry about taking a while to update, this time of the year is busy where I work and also had some issues with this duel. Just a quick recap, Jaden got to duel Yugi and won becoming the new King of Games. Enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

"Hey Syrus, why not have that duel we wanted right now," said Zane as he placed his duel disk on and stepped on the arena as Syrus did the same but not before getting a good luck kiss from his date. Both Duelists activated their duel disks as they shouted "DUEL," Syrus had gone first and placed one card down while another two as backup. Zane drew his card before summoning Cyber Phenix and having him attack Syrus's face down card, which turned out to be Gyroid as his effect saved him from Zane's monster.

Syrus drew his next card and said "I summon Drillroid in attack mode and have him attack your Cyber Phenix." as Syrus finished the command, Drillroid attacked destroying Zane's card and dropping his life points to 3600. "Nice moves Syrus but this is far from over," said Zane as he drew his next card but Syrus then played one of his facdown cards, Cyber Summon Blaster, Zane looked a bit worried but continued his move. "I summon Cyber Dragon since you have monsters and I don't," said Zane but Syrus's Blaster knocked another 300 life points for the special summon as Cyber Dragon was ordered to attack Drillroid, but Syrus countered with his Supercharged Trap card drawing two more cards from his deck as his points dropped to 3500.

"I draw," said Syrus as he looks over his field and hand, "I play my Polymerization and fuse Gyroid with Steamroid to fusion summon SteamGyroid in attack mode as Syrus's blaster knocked off another 300 life points from Zane dropping him to 2800 as SteamGyroid destroyed Cyber Dragon and Zane points went to 2700. Zane smiled at his brothers playing had really improved as Zane was playing catch up to him at the moment and not the other way around.

"My turn now," said Zane as he drew a card before playing Different Dimension Capsule to place one card from his hand out of play for two turns. "Now I play my Polymerization and fuse the two Cyber Dragons in my hand to summon Cyber Twin Dragon in attack mode as Syrus lost his monster and 300 life points with the first attack and 2800 from the second direct attack dropping him to only 400 life points left.

Syrus looked hopeful as he drew his next card, "I play Graceful Charity to draw three cards and discard two from my hand," said Syrus as he did just that before putting his plan into action. "I summon my Cyber Dark Keel and use his effect to get my Dragonroid from the graveyard, now attack Cyber Twin Dragon." Cyber twin was destroyed as Zane's life points dropped to 1500 from the attack and Keel's effect. Zane realizes he needs to stall to get the card he send out of play back so he places one card face down and ends his turn while Syrus just draws his next card before placing a card face down as Keel destroys Cyber Kirin and Zane loses another 300 life points.

"Zane draws his next card as the capsule rises from the ground, "Now it's been two turns and my card is returned to my hand and now I play my second Polymerization and use the Quick play spell Cybernetic Fusion Support at the cost of half my life points I fuse my 3 Cyber Dragons into Cyber End Dragon," said Zane as his life points dropped to 600 but then to 300 as Syrus's Blaster activates again. Zane then attacks but Syrus plays his Negate Attack Trap card ending the battle as Zane uses his Mystical Space typhoon to finally remove Syrus's Blaster.

Syrus draws his next card before smiling as he plays his Cyberdark Impact. "I return my Keel from the field, Horn from my graveyard and Edge from my hand to special summon Cyberdark Dragon in attack mode and equip him with Dragonroid. as Cyberdark Dragon's attack rose to 3900 but the rose again to 4300 as Syrus attacked and finished off the rest of Zane's life points and the crowd cheered both duelists as Mindy gave Syrus a hug as well as another kiss but this one on the lips that gave way to a few wolf calls.

"Hey, Jaden, can I talk to you for a minute, alone?" Alexis asked Jaden while blushing up a storm. During the duel between Yugi and Jaden, Tea noticed the look Alexis had for Jaden, and confronted her about it. She told her she should say something tonight before it's too late.

"Sure thing, Alexis," Jaden said.

So they walked into the hallway, and Alexis turns to face Jaden but before she could say one word, his lips crashed against hers as Jaden poured all the passion he had into the kiss making Alexis see fireworks as one of her legs kick up behind her. After nearly five minuets, Jaden breaks the kiss while Alexis has hazy eyes before they decide to focus once more on her crush.

"I had a lot of time to think while traveling and almost all my thoughts went to you and it took most of my female spirits knocking some sense into my think skull that I was in love with you. I was really glad that I ran into you here at the meet before the tournament, but I wasn't sure if I asked you on a date that you would have said yes so I asked if you would just be my plus one."

Before Jaden could say more, Alexis silences him with a chaste kiss to his lips making Jaden look on in shock. "I have loved you since I saw you duel Crowler in your entrance exam and it only grew over the years, but I was too scared to confess since it seemed like you weren't interested in romance."

"Yeah I was a bit immature back then, but I grew up since then and I want you in my life," said Jaden as he wrapped Alexis in his strong arms.

"Alexis... whatever-you-middle-name-is Rhodes, will you be my girlfriend?" Jaden asked.

"Yes, Jaden... whatever-your-middle-name-is Yuki, I will be your girlfriend," Alexis said. "And it's Irma."

"Irma?" Jaden whispered. "So your full name initials spell 'air'?"

"Yep. And your middle name is..."

"Oh. Oliver."

"Jaden Oliver Yuki. So your initials spell 'joy'."

"Yep."

So they held each other's hands, Jaden opened the door, and all their friends from Duel Academy except Zane falling on each other as they look up to the new couple. "Hey, I told you guys this wasn't the restroom," said Jesse as he got up before helping Jasmine up as Syrus does the same for Mindy. Jaden and Alexis level a look at their friends before Mindy couldn't take it anymore, "Okay, we wanted to see if you both would confess your undying love for each other. it was so obvious at DA that you both loved each other."

Alexis and Jaden blush at this as the others just leave to get back to their table.

* * *

And that's a wrap. we have an exciting duel between brothers and Jaden asks Alexis to be his girlfriend with her immediately saying yes. Also the rating has been changed due to what is coming up later. If there are any Power Ranger fans out there I have started a new story with Hamm-Ram, about our take on how Megaforce should have played out call Power Rangers Crusaders. As always review and enjoy.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the long delay in updating my story, Busy holiday season for me at work and family coming over left little time to get this up. So for everyone Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, Happy New Year and everything else in between. The story is coming close to an end with 2 after story chapters coming afterwards. This chapter features some songs that neither me nor Hamm-Ram own, "One in a Million" by Hannah Montana and "Precious Time, Glory Days" by Psychic Lover. I want to thank Hamm-Ram for helping me with this story and encouraging me to start writing

* * *

"And now, allow me to introduce the DJ for tonight's event, Atticus Rhodes!" Pegasus said, causing Alexis to groan.

"No, not him," Alexis said.

"He~llo, everyone!" Atticus said, wearing a sparkling blue outfit. "I'll be you DJ for this epic night, where Yugi Moto dueled... JADEN YUKI?!" He looked and saw the man he just mentioned sitting next to his sister. "Lexi, Jaden!"

"Oh, boy."

Atticus jumped down and hugged them.

"Hey, you two, I did not expect to see you, Jaden, or my baby sister."

"And they're boyfriend/girlfriend now," Jasmine said, quickly covering her mouth as she realized they didn't want Atticus to know yet.

"Oh, that's awesome! My little sister finally has a boyfriend!"

"Please don't make a big deal out of it."

"Fine I won't, but you have to sing a song in front of everyone here," said Atticus as Alexis got flustered about having to sing in front of everyone especially Jaden as she imagined messing up. "Yeah Alexis just one song," said Mindy as Jasmine and the others at their table said something similar, Jaden was even giving her his best impression of puppy dog eyes making Alexis crumble as she wants to try for Jaden. "Fine one song, but I pick the song," said Alexis as she looked thru the list of songs before picking one and telling Atticus her selection.

Soon the music starts to play as Alexis sways to the beat in her dress and her voice rings out thru the room.

How did I get here? I turned around and there you were  
I didn't think twice or rationalize  
'Cause somehow I knew

Jaden then begins to remember the first few times they met at the Academy and how the room seemed to light up when she was with him.

That there was more that just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kind of into me  
But I figured it's too good to be true

Jaden then remembers all the personal moments they shared together with the engagement duel to them together in the tag team tournament their last year. Meanwhile Alexis is just swaying to the music while her eyes stay focused on Jaden as if she is just singing this for him.

I said, "Pinch me, where's the catch this time?"  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy

Then Jaden remembered her time in the Society of Light and how sad he was when she would act like a completely different person then how she usually was.

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
In the blink of an eye

Alexis twirls around but her gaze quickly returns to Jaden as she sings her heart out to him

Thought the chances to meet somebody  
Like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it, you're one in a million

All this time I was looking for love  
Tryna make things work that weren't good enough  
Till I thought I'm through, said, "I'm done"  
And stumbled into the arms of the one

They both then think back to all the guys that tried to get Alexis to go out with her but she rejected them as she only had eyes for another.

You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you, you come with your velvet touch

Alexis smiles as she remembers Jaden promising to help her find her brother and even returning him to her as he dueled to free Syrus and Chumley from the volcano on the island.

Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
In the blink of an eye

Alexis remembers the drastic change he went thru their last year and how it nearly broke her heart seeing him act so cold, distant towards his friends

Thought the chances to meet somebody  
Like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it, you're one in a million

All this time I was looking for love  
Tryna make things work that weren't good enough  
Till I thought I'm through, said, "I'm done"  
And stumbled into the arms of the one

Jaden thinks back to the Dark World and how he sacrificed most of his friends but how Alexis's final words to him just tore at his heart.

I said, "Pinch me, where's the catch this time?"  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
In the blink of an eye

Thought the chances to meet somebody  
Like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it, yeah yeah

Jaden and Alexis's eye met and in that moment they felt connected as their emotions were shared in an instant before Alexis continued her song.

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
In the blink of an eye

Thought the chances to meet somebody  
Like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it, you're one in a million, yeah

One in a million, yeah  
You're one in a million

The crowd cheered for Alexis's performance, none more then Jaden as he walks up to Alexis and kisses her on the lips as the two share the spotlight.

"Hey, Alexis, I know you told Atticus you were only singing one song, but maybe..." Jaden started to say as he started fidgetting. "Maybe you and me can do a... duet?"

Alexis looked apprehensive, but decided to go along with it.

"Okay, Jaden, and you can choose the song," Alexis said.

Jaden looked up songs, and found the perfect one.

"This one really spoke to me," Jaden said as he showed her a video on his phone.

"Sounds perfect."

He gave Atticus the song, and _Precious Times, Glory Days_ by Psychic Lover started playing.

J+A: Never forget your first dream.  
Continue the chase! Keep holding on!

Alexis: Broken dreams I couldn't reach and almost gave up on,  
A promise deserted.  
Your words that are stuck in my heart and can't pull out;  
I've been repeating them over and over.

Jaden: And, now, the wind is pushing at my back.  
Get Up! My burning heart is about to explode!

Jaden+Alexis: Cast aside these times reborn  
Precious Time! Glory Days!  
You've only got one life to live

Paint this faded world red!  
Take a chance! Shout it loud!  
In a style all your own!

Never forget your first dream!  
Continue the chase! Keep holding on!

Jaden: Past times lying behind the barrier I pieced together,  
The rusted, blood-red sky.  
I want to be proud now for myself tomorrow,  
so I'm gonna run till I collapse.

Alexis: Dreams are still beyond mirages.  
Look out! Don't take your eyes off that shooting star!

Jaden+Alexis: Set your confined heart free!  
Precious time! Glory days!  
I'll fly towards you.

A dying passion breathes again.  
Take a chance! Shout it loud!  
One more try & No more cry.

Never forget your first dream!  
Continue the chase! Keep holding on!

Sooner or later, our souls will stumble across another.  
Wake up! Naked heart!  
Open your eyes, right now!

Cast aside these times reborn  
Precious Time! Glory Days!  
You've only got one life to live

Paint this faded world red!  
Take a chance! Shout it loud!  
In a style all your own!

Never forget your first dream!  
Continue the chase! Keep holding on!

Never forget your first dream!  
We won't let this end!  
Keep holding on!

As they finished singing they looked into each other's eyes. Everyone cheered for them as they finished singing, the new couple blushing up a storm.

"Alexis I have something I need to confess, when Harrington challenged me to be your fiancée I lied when I told you I didn't know what it meant. I wanted you to decide who you ended up with, not because of a duel where you had no control."

Alexis was blushing but smiled at Jaden before kissing him on the lips, "Well I guess I have something to confess too. I knew you beat me to free me from the Society of Light's control but I couldn't just call you out after everything I did when under their control."

Jaden just smiled at Alexis and returned her earlier kiss making the two smile as they cleared some of the air between them.

* * *

There you have it folks, now only one more chapter before the end and 2 follow up chapters will finish the story. As always be sure to review and give some feedback.


	12. Chapter 12

I have a poll up for my new story Crusaders. Please vote and help me out. I will remove this when I close the poll.


End file.
